


Hunter Compromised

by Mighty_Sailstar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mind Control, Nephilim, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5388644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mighty_Sailstar/pseuds/Mighty_Sailstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always kept his confusing and developing feelings for his angel friend Castiel as close as possible to his chest. But when a job came through for Team Free Will to investigate the case of missing hunters at a certain location, it could very well be the thing that pushes Dean and Castiel to their extremes, as well as pull them apart by destroying everything they had from the inside out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,
> 
> You're about to venture into my first Destiel fic. My apologies for the strange sentencing structures or the bad grammar since English was my adoptive language but I still endeavour to write so I hope someone out there will enjoy this story. 
> 
> Inspo music that made me thought this up: 'Pray to God' by Calvin Harris, 'End of Days' by 30 Seconds to Mars, and the ever crass but to the point 'Closer' by Nine Inch Nails.

*The Dream*

 

Dean propped his beer stubbie down abruptly to the sound of the doorbell ringing. He opened the door of his home without delay to receive his friend, Castiel. 

“Hey, man. Glad you could make it. Come on in.” Dean casually slapped his friend’s shoulder before leading him in, letting his guest comfortably close the door behind himself.

“Thanks, where’s Sam? Is he not joining us tonight?” The shorter man scanned the home theatre area.

“He’s calling it a day, I’ve warned him to not go overboard with those exercises of his but he just went ahead and did it anyway. He’s all tucked in bed so now it’s just you and me.” Dean shrugged exasperatingly before heading to the kitchen to grab the bowl of popcorn, “What part of movie night doesn’t he get?”

“Ha, Sam overtired and put to bed? You sound just like a babysitter.” Castiel draped his jacket over his arm and quirked a thoughtful smile. 

“Y-yeah…” The dark blonde returned the smile curiously, “he’d better not get used to it. This was meant to be a family quality time.”

“Gee, that’s too bad, since I got pizzas to share with everyone.” His best friend stared slightly puzzled at the boxes of pizzas suddenly held in his hands, his outfit has changed too. 

“Er…Cas, weren’t you just, how did you, why are you dressed like a pizza guy?” Dean stepped away from the popcorn bowl, with the same expression on his face like when his friend would appear out of nowhere. The blue eyed man scoped his own outfit and taken a little aback but shook his head none the wiser. 

“Dean,” Castiel narrowed his eyes, “Why are you dressed like a highschooler?” 

“I’m not – I didn’t!” The eldest Winchester almost jumped out of his own skin, patting himself over, “This wasn’t what I had on, I don’t understand?” he clutched his hoodie before raking his hands through his hair, “Is…is this a dream? Am I dreaming?”  
The pizza boxes were placed on the kitchen top, as his guest was staring blankly in thought.

“I’m the pizza man…and you’re the babysitter.” Castiel touched his uniform cap slightly, as he mumbled. 

“What?” Dean finally looked over to the dark haired delivery guy and without explanation, as if they’ve both skipped a few scenes, Dean found himself bent over the sofa hands tied behind his back feeling desperate hands yanking at the waist band of his jeans, “Whoa! What the hell?! Why am I tied up?!”

“I’m not sure, Dean but something is telling that me you’ve been a naughty babysitter and that I should punish you this instant,” Pizza man Castiel firmly held the babysitter in position. His hand snaked their way down to the dark blonde’s back passage. 

“You can’t be serious, this is a joke right, Cas?!” Dean wriggled struggling from being pressed down. “Hey! This isn’t funny, get your hands away from AAaaaah!!!” he shot his head up in shock from the intrusion. The pizza man wasted no time playing with his insides and stroking a certain location only Dean read about but never tried to look for. His knees gave way and his body crumbled against the ministration. He tried to breathe through how real this felt, this is one vivid dream.

“Dean, why am I doing this? And why do you look like you like it?” Castiel’s free hand ran though the dirty blonde hair, “But, I also want to discipline you.” That same hand suddenly slapping his captive’s rear, at the same time teasing him vigorously inside. 

Dean cried out in response to being struck.  
“Cas! St-stop!” The one on the receiving end’s lips quivered, his very essence consumed by pleasurable triggers but also struck by pain. “Ah! Wake up!”

“Am I too lenient? Perhaps something bigger and wholesome is more suited to your level of demeanour?” Cas’s voice was steady and controlled almost devoid of any emotion.

 

Dean jolted awake with an awkward gasp, but quickly found Sam on the front seat driving the Impala, while he himself appeared to be resting on someone else’s knees in the back seat. It was none other than the Angel of the Lord. Naturally the older brother recoiled shifting to an upright position with memories of the dream still very fresh in his mind. 

“Hello Dean.” The poker face angel looked ahead indifferently. 

“Cas!” The righteous man cleared his throat, trying to keep his cool in front of the powerful being. 

“Ah well it’s nice of you to join us, Dean. How was your hangover?” Sam almost hollered over not taking his eyes off the road.

“What now?” the long lashes flickered a couple of times over the green eyes, the eldest Winchester pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You don’t remember? You were on a complete bender, Dean! So, naturally a job just came through. It sounds like a top priority rescue mission. Some hunters have gone missing.” Sam smiled sarcastically.

“Gah! How long was I-” a heavy sigh rushed out those dried lips which was normally a rose tinted colour with a subtle plumpness to them.

“Out for? Almost a whole day. Spewing like a light weight. Thanks to Cas, he made sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit. Held your hair back over the bucket and everything.” The younger one replied.

“Sometimes, I wasn’t fast enough.” The mild tempered angel shifted and flipped the end of his trench coat over his crotch area. Dean caught a glace to that area right on cue, it looked as though it didn’t have time to completely dry, soon followed by a spec of guilt. 

“Err…sorry.” Dean mumbled, slightly mortified he spewed on the angel right there.

“But hey, that’s what families are for.” Castiel stated without reservation. No one saw Sam’s look of approval at the front wheel. 

“…Thanks, man.” Dean said sheepishly.

“You’re welcome, Dean.” The angel beside him finally set those sapphire blue eyes on the bewildered man followed by a gentle smile. For all the innuendos the cheekiest of the brothers would throw in an attempt to unbalance this heavenly being, it was always Castiel’s formal sincerity and earnestness that would make him shift nervously. On the outside, he kept his cool, but on the inside he felt like a deer caught in the headlights. The ‘profound bond’ pulsed like a heartbeat inside of his soul, he never felt any force like it before, hating to admit that the accompanying angel was at times overwhelming to be around, so when the celestial being slipped up or made minor mistakes like any human, it’d put him at ease and brought him back down to earth again.

Dean had occasionally thought (but would never talk, no, talking is for the weak) that should he ever come face to face with the almighty being, he would fall to his knees and just give in to the greater power. A frown set on those freckled face loathing the idea as it went against his principles and every fibre of his being, defiance was more his style, but at times, every now and then, Castiel’s presence would pull at this very same vulnerability. The eldest Winchester boy snuck a quick glance at the angel and blushed. Images of the unchanging benevolence that Castiel has always endeavoured to show him made him helplessly trusting. It’s like his soul yearns for the angel but the human heart & mind is keeping both hands metaphorically on the steering wheel. He’ll never give in. 

Dean takes a deep breath and accepts a bottle of water from the subject of his thoughts, wincing slightly when their fingers touched.   
“Fuck me, get a grip, son!” Dean thought to himself, downing the whole bottle. “Why am I so conscious of him all of the sudden? Not the stupid dream?” He looked away to focus on the view. 

It only just came to the recovering drunk that for days, the mark of Castiel on his arm had been bothering him with sensations like inflammation. It agitated him but most of all annoying. Could it have been triggered by something? A warning? An omen? Alcohol seemed like a great idea to numb the stinging sensation, well, at the time.  
A large bump on the road interrupted his train of thought and the blonde looked around him then to Sam.

“Hey hey what was that? Did you just run over a cat?” The older brother demanded. Castiel was rather concerned upon hearing a feline involvement and twisted to look around.

“Ppfft! As if! Calm down, will you? It’s probably just an unfixed hole in the road.” Sam replied in a laid back manner. 

“Whatever, Sammy, be careful with Baby and eyes forward!” Dean leaned in between the front seats like a hyperactive child. Castiel let out a sigh of relief.

“Considering Baby drove through a house at one stage and had a lot worse,” Sam muttered rolling his eyes at his controlling brother, “She’ll live.”

“I can drive-” 

“NO!” both Sam & Castiel flatly rejected in unison. After that defeat, he blinked a few times, raised his eyebrows and hands held in the air surrendering to their finality before slapping them down onto his knees. The leather jacket cladded one slumped back into the seat, a headache twinging. The green eyes caught Castiel smiling serenely and thought maybe the angel was pleased about experiencing yet another human nuances straight from the ‘Righteous Man’ himself.   
Dean studied him suspiciously, holding onto that dream/nightmare but forced himself to reconcile that that’s all it was, a dream and Cas didn’t do anything wrong to deserve such a scrutiny and tore his eyes away to look over to Sam just in time as Castiel returned his soothing glance back at him. An awkward silence passed as the blonde tried to ignore the stare burning a hole to the side of his face. 

“Cas, would you mind passing Dean the case file?” Sam cut the tension and the darker man casually leaned almost over Dean to grab the documents from the seat next to the youngest brother. The older brother consciously made an effort to scoot out of his way as subtly as possible but strangely caught a pleasant scent from his saviour, like camomile and honey. “Since I’m the designated Taxi driver for the day, I think you should take the time to get up to speed with the information gathered on the case so far.” The brunette hair whipped round for a second but turned around within seconds before his brother could give him the ‘look’. 

Dean shook his head in an effort to stay focus, and cleared his throat in an attempt to ‘man-up’. Camomile and Honey sounded like a form of herbal tea, leading to talking about ‘feelings’, which is not his favourite ‘thing’. 

“So the Hunters were last seen at warehouse location A. More hunters who tried to investigate the same location for their missing persons never came back out. How many days ago was this?” The freckled man asked squinting at Sam.

“About two days ago.” He answered, “The only intel the hunters managed to get was that the warehouse was being used for some demonic purposes, like an organised syndicate, ran by demons for demons. After Abbedon went down, her followers went rogue and set up their own hang-out.”

“For what?” Dean asked, wondering if demons would be manufacturing drugs in an abandoned warehouse which made no sense, “and where is Crowley in all of this? Sounds like an in-house clean-up job to me.”

“You would think so,” Sam shrugged, “but now our hunters are involved and we can’t ignore it. Get this,” he shifting gears as they approach a turning into the town, “the King of Hell is on vacation.” The brunette tossed his mobile phone to Castiel, who dialled a message recording.

“Hello darlings. I hear Abbedon’s boys and girls are giving your folks a bit of grief. Sorry I can’t be there to help, it’s that precious time of the year as my rest & relaxation stops me from starting a genocide. Anyways, if those crew are involved, don’t expect much survivors. Forget search and rescue and instead opt for search and destroy. I highly recommend fast teleportation, I’m looking at you, ‘Wings’, for that quick getaway. Oh and lastly, Rowena is involved so you have my full support in destroying that wretched thing called mother. Good luck Squirrel & Mouse. Kiss Kiss.” Then it was followed by a formal message ‘If you require special attention, grab a bowl of human blood and speed dial King of Hell for assistance, demonic dialect preferred.’ Castiel ended the message.

“Sounds straight forward.” Dean cringed before looking over to Sam.

“I still think we should look for survivors.” The younger brother responded. Nothing was ever simple for the tall one when he’s full of empathy and hope.

“I don’t know, Dean. We still don’t know for sure what is taking place inside that building, what those rogue demons and witches are concocting, it may be a trap. Maybe I should go in first to check around.”

“I agree with Cas on this one.” The youngest Winchester backed him up.

“Yeah it may be a trap, but a trap for who? It could be for the hunters, for us in particular or for you, Cas.” Dean sounded a little offended that the angel was overtly protective on his behalf, he didn’t need guarding like some precious queen, “The thing is, we won’t know for sure until we go in there. I hate to break this to you but you’re not corrupt-proof either.” The blonde stared straight into the angel’s eyes and he looked down like a scolded child. Aw, shit he thought, he pinched a nerve and recovered quickly, “B-but that doesn’t mean we can’t watch each other’s back. I’m just saying don’t try to be a hero by going it alone. Cos I don’t plan to either. If they try any funny business we’ll kick em to the curb. Alright?”  
Castiel looked up at Dean and nodded to his assuredness. “Ok Dean.” The angel flexed those puppy eyes at him, causing unwanted knots in his stomach. “But you need one more day of rest.”

“Get out! One more day? Seriously? I’m fine!” The shorter brother exasperated. 

“He has a point, Dean, you can’t even drive what makes you think you can take on a building full of Abbedon’s buffed up demon on steroids?” Sam scoffed.

“Stay out of this, Sammy!” Dean growled bossily. 

“Of course, not when mummy and daddy is fighting again.” Sam muttered himself, huffing has he flicked his long hair out of his face.

“What was that?” The eldest leaned closer.

“Sam’s right. We both are. Get some sleep, Dean you’ll need your wits and strength for later.” The angel’s voice a little sterner than before.

“I don’t need another day to sleep, Cas!” The abstinent one continued to contradict him.

“Then five more hours.” The angel shifted his body facing Dean who noticed the change of stance. 

“No. Deal.” Dean glared at the dark haired man defiantly like a wayward teenager. 

Castiel pursed his lips unsatisfied with that response and raised those two fingers to take matters into his own hands. Dean had seen this magic touch a million times over there was no way he’s going to take it lying down, and deflected the angel’s hand away with a swift Krav Maga move. It surprised the holy being, as his eyes widened innocently at Dean, who grinned cheekily back like a naughty kid.

“Haha, didn’t see that one coming, did ‘ja?” Dean chuckled triumphantly. 

“…” The angel grumbled and narrowed his eyes, persisting with his other free hand.

“Whoa, hey! Oh no you don’t!” Dean missed the other hand by an inch through ducking and shifting over, “Keep your spirit fingers away from me, Cas!” 

“Hey! Hey!” Sam hollered at his rear view mirror clearly distracted by the pitter patter sounds of arms and hands slapping each other, like a mini Kung Fu session taking place in the back seat, “Cut it out, you two!” pointlessly using his long arm to reach round the back of his seat smacking any limbs he could find like a parent trying to break up a fight between the children. “Don’t make me pull over!”

Dean was finding Castiel’s stubbornness hilarious as he laughed immaturely at the failed attempts. The blue eyed man kept his cool if not a little frustrated yet astounded by how agile Dean really was at defending himself. Demon Dean must’ve levelled him up in close range combat.   
“Aw…Cas, look at this.” The eldest brother smiled adorably to his saviour as the trench coated arms were tangled around his own neck, hundred percent disarmed, “Give it up, man,” he chuckled as his hands gripped the angel’s wrists tight in a restraining position, Castiel’s brows furrowed in determination as the handsome man huffed in his own predicament. “Sometimes, you can’t always have your way with me, Cas.” Dean threw his innuendo with a wink and a cocky smile. The gorgeous vessel dropped his shoulders and his expression calm again but never taking those blue eyes off him, their bodies were pressed against each other in the recent scuffle. Naïvely the other man let up his grip on the offence thinking that the angel is yielding. But he didn’t expect what came next. 

Like slow motion, but not enough time to stop it, Castiel’s face moved into Dean’s personal space, his jewel green eyes widened putting an emphasis on his long camel like lashes as his lips parted from the unsuspecting development. Only a set of crystal blue eyes closed in on his vision before the angelic lips pressed against Dean’s open mouth, sealing them gently closed. The dark blonde hitched a breath before falling into a deep sleep. 

Sam wasn’t imagining things as he swerved the car from the surprise of what just happened.   
“Whoa, Cas! What just happened?” Sam straightened up on the road. Castiel began to take off his trench coat. No, the youngest man thought, what is he up to?? He’s not going for Dean, is he? In the back seat?? While I’m driving?! No effing way, I won’t allow it, Sam’s head shouting inside. 

“Relax.” Castiel pulled the sleeping Dean over and placed the dirty blonde’s head once again on his knees. “He’s just sleeping for a few more hours.” Before throwing his trench coat over him as a blanket. The tall dark handsome vessel sat sturdily in his black suit, nonchalantly looking out the window whilst resting one arm protectively over the sleeping man. 

“Did…did you just pashed my brother and roofied him?” Sam asked nervously. 

The angel glanced over indifferently making firm eye contact with Sam through the rear view mirror and said:  
“Don’t ask stupid questions.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Cas!” Dean’s voice echoed. In a vast space of clinical white, only he stood alone. “This is another dream.” He whirled round. 

“You should be careful of him. In fact, you should get as far away from him as possible.” Gabriel’s voice made Dean whip round to face him.

“Gabriel. I thought you're dead? Why are you here? And what are you talking about?” The Winchester asked him

“I’m just a voice in your head, your gut instincts or whatever you people call it nowadays. Naturally it’s going to take the form of the person you trust least of all. Isn’t the human mind amazing?” Gabriel casually strolled around him.

“Is this about Cas?” Dean asked him, “Is…is he in danger?”

“You both are.” The trickster tip toed on an imaginary straight line.

“From who?” Dean’s stance was defensive.

Gabriel hopped off his line and pointed finger guns at him. “From each other.” Wearing a serious look not often associated with this angel in particular.  
Great, another cryptic riddle. He smirked, scratched his head and shaking it slightly before dismissing the statement and walking away.  
“You love him, don’t you?” Gabriel shouted after him. 

“What?” Dean chuckled at the question.

“You love him, I know you do. As a brother? Sure. Like a father figure? You would fancy that wouldn’t you, what with your daddy issues since he treats you so kindly and makes you his top priority like any parent should? But he’s a bit young to fill John’s shoes, don’t you think? And bloody gorgeous! Don’t deny it!” Gabriel pointed at Dean, who stopped in his tracks, rolled his eyes and clutched his head as he turned to face him again. “Admit it! You’re at the total mercy of our feathery friend, as much as your pig-headedness trys to shut it out.”

“Shut your face!” Dean turned to leave but Castiel appeared in front him, unmoving like a statue, face neutral but full of clarity. The green eyed man stared longingly, seeing Cas in this soulless state pains him more than anything. “It’s not real” Dean frowned letting his eyelids cast themselves down.

“When you look at him, do you think he feels nothing? After all these years, you’ve served your purposes in many ways. You’ve screwed up and you’ve saved the world. Back and forth. And he’s still hanging around? Does he have to? Does he need to? Did you not ever wonder what he’s thinking or feeling when it comes to you? The poor guy’s clung to you for this long. He’s seen you go through the ladies like you go through underwear, unwavering. But then you get to run back to him on your mini adventures to save mankind. What’s all that about, Dean?”

“I…don’t know.” The man growled reluctantly at the home truths, not realising the whole time his fingers were playing with the blue tie the angel had always adorned.  
Suddenly figures of Castiel appeared everywhere as if mass produced. Dean whirled round and around, overwhelmed by the sheer magnitude of his favourite angel. 

“Oh wow! It’s like Christmas came all at once!” Gabriel laughed, “Look, all I’m trying to say is, Dean…If you won’t be honest with each other, most of all with yourself, you’re going to lose him and he’s going to lose you.” Suddenly all of the Castiels turned to face Dean. Their eyes gleaming the most intensive glacier blue, closing in on the dark blonde. “In the worst possible way.”

Before long, Dean was struggling against Castiels en mass, they grabbed him and carried him above their heads as if he’s a victim of their cult. On the ground they threw him and held his arms and legs down. Silence until the sounds of oxfords echoed on the floor. Dean wasn’t sure when his voice fled as he watched a Cas stood over him with an angel blade in hand. The man knew very well the sensation of being stabbed with one and he braced himself, it was just a dream but no doubt the sensations they carried through would be immense enough to feel real. Slowly the angel kneeled over him, but what happened next would hurt him. Castiel carried through Seppuku and bled out until he died. His replica pulled away the body and made room for the next double. Who also followed the act to the ‘T’. Dean was shouting ‘No’ and ‘Stop’ the whole time but nothing came out. He was forced to watch them all die slowly and painfully one by one. It hurt, his chest hurt so bad it felt like the bones in his body was crushing on the insides. Dean laid horrified showered in the vessel’s blood.

“You had all this time to save him, you know?” Gabriel’s voice sounded over. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” The last sentence he heard was in his own voice. 

 

Dean Winchester’s eyes opened. He rose up from the back seat of the Impala feeling strangely well rested but the vivid dream kept him pepped up. It was disturbing but he couldn’t quite remember the conversations. Where was everyone? No Sammy, and no sign of his angel friend either. Only the trench coat splayed out over him. 

“Sonnova bitch!!!” The last act came back to him as Dean buried his face in his hands from sheer embarrassment. He yanked the coat aggressively, “Aw, when I get a hold of you, I’ll..!” The blonde paused and brought the trench coat up to his face and since no one was looking, he inhaled the scent deeply. Honey and camomile. Cas’s scent was pure bliss.

“You alright there, Dean? Do you need some alone time with that coat of his?” Sam popped his head to the passenger window out of nowhere. 

“For Ffff sake! Sammy! Don’t do that!” Dean threw the coat down. 

“So what’s with the coat business?” Sam smirked.

“Ppfft. What coat?” Dean scoffed, “Oh this?”

“Yes Dean, the coat of that special being known as Castiel?”

“It…smells like Honey & camomile.” Dean mumbled.

“Cas’s coat smells like herbal tea?” Sam looked confused yet amused.

“I know right? Must’ve been that time when he went gaga and hung out with too many bees. Here, you smell.” Dean pushed the coat against his young brother.

“I can’t smell anything. You both must be crazy, good for you.” Sam snickered. 

Dean pouted a ‘whatever’ and placed the coat down. 

“So…What was it like being kissed by an angel? Did you see how the universe was created? Or the meaning of life?” Sam poked more fun at his was passed out brother. The latter was thoroughly unimpressed. 

Castiel was steadily walking towards the car to find his human waiting for him leaning against it.

“Dude, you roofied me, what the hell?” Dean demanded explanations. 

“Roofied?” Castiel wiping his hands down from what looked like paint. 

“Roofie, as in the date rape drug? You slipped something for me to sleep?”

“Oh that. That wasn’t a roofie.” He continued to scrub his hands clean. “That was a kiss goodnight. Very useful for our hyperactive cherubs.” The angel smiled slightly as if it was the most naturally thing to do.

Dean narrowed his eyes in scepticism, “Always…on the mouth?”

Castiel cocked a smile before giving Dean a wink as he walked over to the trunk leaving Dean’s mouth gaping, totally gobsmacked.  
Sam walked round to his brother before he could blurt out a retort “So here’s the plan, hey, Dean! Dean!” Sam waved his hand in front of the older one’s face.

“Wut-What?” Dean trying to tear his eyes away from where Cas is, re-running what just happened in his head.

“Eyes off the angel, Dean, écoute and concentrate!” Sam clicked his fingers repeatedly, “I know he’s fascinating & special and all that, but this is a life-saving strategy I’m about to dish out here.”

Dean closed his eyes for a few seconds, not believing his brother was giving him banter about the angel as well but decided to take a deep breath, hold down the blushes, and look serious for a second. Sammy chuckled to himself on the inside since he can spot the moment Dean would purposely puff out his chest in a bid to find self-composure again.  
“Ok Sammy. I’m all ears. What did I miss?” his older brother wore that serious look which at best resembled an underwear model posing too hard for the camera. His gorgeous brother, typically like many good-looking people out there, had severe self-esteem issues. 

Sam explained the plan while Dean observed the abandoned warehouse through the binoculars. Cas was loading Dean’s supplies and weapons next to the trunk of the Impala, going through some inventories.  
It appears Cas has completely marked the whole foundation and all around the building with detonation symbols in the language of his people, ready to blow up the place to kingdom come. Which explained why he had paint on his hands. Indeed it wasn’t Angel-proof so either it could be a trap or the rogue demons became ballsy. Sam however was going to be on watch duty. 

“So again, if you can, get in, find survivors and get out. Do not engage with the hostiles since we can shut them down from the outside.” Sam spoke.

“And if we get compromised like one of us get taken or killed? I don’t want you coming after us, Sammy just to fall for the same thing.” Dean crossed his arms look of apprehension about him.

“This is where Cas comes in.” Sam replied walking round to the angel as he closed the trunk firmly. 

“What’s that you got in your hands there, Cas?” Dean casually addressed him.

“A feather and a bowl of blood, Dean.” The handsome man replied frankly. 

“I can see it’s a feather, Cas, but which museum did you steal such a large pre-historic crow from?” Dean chuckled and Sam gave the angel an all knowing look.

“It’s mine, Dean.” Castiel cocked his head slightly to the side and gave him the very same look when they had first met. Dean’s eyebrows jumped up and his green eyes looked at the feather in awe and then back at Cas, trying to imagine what the wings would’ve looked like if it had been visible to the naked eyes. 

“For real?” the awestruck Winchester dropped his folded arms and hooked his thumbs into his jeans pocket like a nervous kid, wondering when did the angel pulled it out? Did it hurt? Wait, did Sam get to see The Wings first? “Did you see?” He spoke out loud. His little brother smirked but shook his head with a slight amusement that he knew it was the first thing Dean would’ve asked. Being aware there’s some unhealthy co-dependent thing they have for each other, but when it came to anything Castiel, Dean was all first dibs. Satisfied with the confirmation, “So…what do you plan to do with it, Cas?” 

“Lift up your shirt.” Cas began dipping the sharp end of his feather into the small bowl of blood. Dean’s mouth fell a little again and looked to Sam who just nodded insistently. “Please.” The angel looked a little impatient now and Dean complied without delay. Using the angel feather like a scribe, Cas was about to write on the eldest Winchester’s left side of his abdomen. “Try to keep still? I need to draw this accurately.”

“Yeah Dean, try not to get too worked up over it, m’kay Princess?” Sam leaned over in a hushed voice. 

“Bitch.” Dean whispered.

“Jerk.” Sam whispered back smirking.

Dean rolled his eyes at his brother, following his saviour’s instructions. The symbol was finished. But then the angel just had to blow it dry forcing Dean to keep a straight face though clearly clenching his jaws. 

“Done?” the eldest almost relief but still unsure what the purpose was for this.

“Not yet. Turn around please, I need to scribe the back as well.” The angel dipped the feather pen some more into the bowl of blood. The dark blonde let out a quiet sigh and slowly turned around leaning against the trunk. Sam bit a smile and hopped off the trunk clearly entertained by all of this. 

“Hey, watch it, Sammy, steady hands at work here!” The older brother grumbled looking quite adorable with all those freckles. 

“Oh yeah, why don’t you lean over the trunk there Dean so you could create more of a flat working surface for Cas here?” Sam said teasingly, earning an arched eyebrow from his shocked brother. 

“That would be more helpful, Dean but it’s not necessary.” The angel agreed none the wiser to the banters being played out between the brothers. 

“Nah you’re right, Cas, Dean is such a homophobe bending over a car would make him think of dodgey thoughts, even though there’s no ill intent here at all, is there?” Sam gave more hell. 

“What’s a homophobe again?” Cas stirred the bowl with the feather.

“No, you know what, I’m fine. I can do this. It’s not a big deal.” Dean pulled his shirt up and bent over trunk, “Here. Allow me. Knock yourself out,” and letting Castiel move in close on him and applying his art on the human’s skin. The older boy blushed so hard but his irritation for his younger brother kept him steady. Dean could hear Sam trying unsuccessfully to stifle his laughter it almost sounded like Muttly the dog. Green eyes sent stabbing looks and mouthed ‘I’ll kill you’ to the tall one who simply blew back a kiss.

“Done.” Castiel said as he gave Dean some room to straighten up who sighed a long relief, the human dilly dallied checked out the symbol on his body curiously before he felt a hand slap his rear, “Move along, Dean. Next! You’re up, trouble.” The angel indicated to the tallest Winchester, leaving Dean to stumble along like a bewildered sheep after a sheering session. 

Did he just get his arse slapped like that dream? However his mind didn’t even wonder there as he watched Sam pull his shirt off completely exposing those toned upper body muscles in confidence.  
Cas blinked a few times indifferently “Thank you Sam, now please keep still.” The angel began drawing on him.

Dean shook his head at his little brother’s display “No Shame” he thought as he watched Sam comfortably whistle a tune whilst half naked in Castiel’s presence. Both unaffected by each other at all. Maybe there’s something wrong with himself, Dean pondered. 

Sam had placed his shirt back on and acted normal again when Castiel started to explain.  
“The symbol on your body acts as a duress and an exit teleportation button. Should anything happen, you just need to be conscious enough to either cut it lightly across or use your own blood to place a line over it. The alert will come through to Sam and he’ll know what to do.” The angel placed the bowl of blood and the feather down on top of the trunk, noticing Dean seemingly interested in the celestial remnant of him. He took the feather away and the older brother pouted in disappointment. “But don’t worry, the mark won’t come off that easily since it’s written in angel feather. Think you can handle it, Sam? It will be a little uncomfortable.”

“No sweat.” Sam shrugged as if it’s just a stroll in the park. “So at twenty hundred hours, you both will be going in. You got one hour to get any survivors and get out. Otherwise I’m pulling the plug.”

“Fine.” Dean straightened his shoulders, all geared up and ready. He looked over to Castiel who placed his trademark trench coat back on, compartments loaded with angel blades. 

Dean and Castiel began making their way to the warehouse of missing hunters, unsuspecting that things would never be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's been a light-hearted start but it all goes pear shaped from here on end.


	3. Chapter 3

“Ready?” The Angel asked. The pretty blonde took a deep breath, before nodding like a rookie. As soon as they stepped inside the side entrance to the warehouse, the watch turned twenty hundred hours but the seconds didn’t tick. The interior was clearly enchanted with a powerful spell, as they appeared to have come through a fire exit door in a narrow corridor with elevators to either side of them. As soon as they reached the end of it, Dean looked around in amazement, while Castiel simply took it for face value. The place was like a high end shopping mall or some sort of entertainment complex with dark marble walls, but the shops looked closed for the day. Not a demon, witch or monster in sight. Dean noticed they were right next to a boutique attire for the supernatural being and figured blending in for the occasion might give them a bit of a head start.

“I don’t think we have time for this, Dean, we should probably be searching for your people.” Castiel said as the hunter began picking the lock.

“Hmm, this is either good news or bad news. Check out the watch, Cas, it’s hardly moving.”

“Time is slower here.” The angel glided his hand over the door handle and it unlocked itself. Dean was impressed nonetheless of this Jedi Knight trick.  
Moments later, they stepped out in a medieval looking cloak. It didn’t take long for sounds of jeer and commotion to beckon them to the next floor. The Angel and his human followed it cautiously via the escalator. 

“It sounds like something from a sports arena.” Dean hushed his voice, as more unearthly beings began to increase in numbers, “What is this place?”

“Were you half expecting human remains strewn all over the place in an abandon warehouse?” The angel scanned the place carefully. 

“I’m not sure what I was expecting? Some signs of life would be good. But an underworld entertainment complex wasn’t the first thing that came to mind. Where are they keeping the hunters?” Dean kept walking towards the noise as the cheering got closer and louder.

“Don’t let the set up lower your guard, Dean, I can sense sinister all over this place.” There was a slight unease in the angel’s voice. 

Gradually more and more demons appeared around them but they continued undetected. Dean made note of one in particular that looked like they were part of the security department and might come in useful very soon. And then there they were, standing in front of a window that stretched for miles, with a view of all 7 medium sized stadiums. A bill board flashed in neon lights with a following statement: Seven Sins Stadium. 

Each stadium named under each sin, though it looked more like an opera house without chairs, just floors of balconies where the patrons watch their luck unfold, monstrous sounds of jeer filled the whole place. Demons, devils, witches and warlocks passed through the fancy double doors to proceed with placing bets on the match of their choosing. The angel and Dean crossed the threshold as well, green eyes found their way to the screen display of the contestants. He recognised two of them amongst the missing hunters. They were flashing under the ‘Wrath’ stadium. 

It didn’t take Dean another second to figure out what this whole place was. It’s a demon fightpit where prisoners are pitched against each other for their entertainment.  
Castiel saw Dean’s expression, realising they both came to the same conclusion, though the angel started thinking about where the holding cell could be, the eldest Winchester was struck frozen by the events unfolding. The two Hunters were dragged out in chains from the ground level doors to the battle area of wrath. While the demon host worked the crowd, something had been injected into the necks of the hunters while they both tried their damnest to resist by kicking and screaming. 

“Calm down, gentlemen, you’ll need all the strength you have to survive each other.” The bubbly host in a saucy bunny outfit cheerily spoke. 

He couldn’t save them. This fact hit him in the face as Dean watched on in horror as one of their own became wrath and started attacking his fellow hunter, who for many minutes resisted the urge to succumb to whatever they gave him. He tried to reason with his partner to fight it but to no avail, the sin took a hold over the weakest willed and drove him insane. Dean clenched and watched it all unfold all the way to the end, also conscious of his surrounding that if he had shown signs of disgust or recoiled, he could give himself away as being an outsider. It was over and monsters moved around the betting area again for the next challenge and he sought this opportunity to blend in the hustle and bustle.

Another jeer and applaud came from the Gluttony fight court. It was two women hunters, one survived as she tore and continued to eat her hunting partner. Dean turned away as if not caring and only just realised Cas wasn’t next to him anymore. 

“Dammit, Cas! What the hell, man!” He cursed in his mind. This place was freaking him the f out. The blonde went to leave the arenas’ betting area towards the double door, grabbed it, low and behold, it appeared to be jammed. Keep calm and try again which he did to no success. If this didn’t look strange amongst the undesirables by now, but the man calmly reached for the handle again, only to have another hand pressed on top of his enabling the doors to open. Dean recognised the scent straight away without getting over excited and both he and the angel exited the crowd calmly to the mall area again. They strolled side by side quietly for a while before Castiel steered the hunter to the elevator and emergency stairway area where there were no signs of any omniscient beings. 

“Where were you, Cas? That was some majorly fucked up shit back there!” Dean kept his voice hushed but even he couldn’t hide the tremble that came through. 

“Apologies Dean, I went looking for the prisoners.” The angel earnestly replied, and then saw the hopeful look in the taller man, those green eyes looking at him searchingly as they always did, “Follow me.” The handsome man smiled faintly, as he led the way.

After destroying and smiting a few demons, they reached the holding cell of the hunters. Castiel explained to the confused and terrified prisoners that there isn’t much time and gave them some Sacramental bread to eat, which he only mentioned to Dean ‘with special recipe’ when the Winchester boy looked in confusion and trying to keep watch at the same time. Within seconds, the prisoners diffused and vanished into thin air. 

“That’s…that’s amazing Cas!” Dean was ecstatic. Only moments before he felt that pit of dread and despair in his guts, but it looks like they’ve managed to salvage a few survivors. “They did get out, right?”

“Yes, they should be rendez-vousing with Sam as we speak. But let’s not jump for joy yet until we’re out of here.” Cas hurried back out of the basement holds. 

“Leaving so soon, boys?” Rowena’s voice resounded around the stone walls and she appeared instantly. Dean was sent flying against the wall with her incantations while the angel spoke something in Enochian to bind her momentarily while he rushed to Dean’s side. 

“Dean! Are you alright?” Castiel lifted the blonde off the ground, and hooked the floppy arm around his shoulders as soon as the hunter nodded fervently. “The escape symbol, use it now!”

“Make one more move and the angel gets it.” Another voice spoke loud and clear. Dean finally focused and saw some floating angel blades all pointing at his companion, with the said vessel tense as a statue. “Good boy.” She said leaving Rowena on the other hand too busy trying to compose herself after detangling from the bind. 

“Are you the one behind all of this?” Dean growled. 

“Ha! I don’t believe it. Dean Winchester and his trusty side-kick Castiel. I was wondering when you’d be poking around here? The name’s Candice, I was Abbedon’s second in command. But now I just run a very profitable and hugely entertaining complex. My compliments to your kind, they’ve been most sensational and the punters really do luv ‘em.” 

“Is that right, huh?” Dean gave Candice the darkest stare as he steadied himself, “Well don’t gloat too much because evil bitches like you don’t die too pretty.”

“Oh, that’s a shame, I thought we could’ve had a little more fun together.” Candice pouted childishly. One of enchanted angel blade glided closer to Castiel and pressed itself against his neck making a small cut. Dean looked alert as the angel did his best to withstand the pain as he always did. 

“You should finish them off quick, these two are especially hard to kill. They’ve been a thorn in my side ever since day they’ve laid eyes on me.” Rowena said in that thick accent of hers as she eyed them up and down like a disgruntled neighbour who hated the kids next door. Dean gave the witch a cold look. 

Candice on the other hand seemed wildly amused by the pair, withdrawing the blade from the bleeding neck and back to its’ previous position. She casually strolled over a few steps to get a closer look at the duo, her hair was sandy blonde and salon straight, overall she looked like any sorority girl and possibly a head cheerleader in the past. Whatever she is or what became of this meat suit, she must’ve been easily taken over by this self-assured demon. 

“No, this is perfect,” Candice caressed Dean’s stubbly face as he turned it away from her touch, he knew the demons always had a knack for pick pocketing the human heart and tried as best he could to picture that brick wall he remembered from that movie the ‘Village of the Damned’. “Out of all the ones that walked into our trap, the bond between you two are incredible.” She leaned beside his ear on her tippy toes, “It’s going to be so beautiful, watching it all come crashing down to the ground. Like detonating a condemned building.” Candice grinned sadistically at Dean as she backed away and flashed Castiel a smirk who returned her with a steely stare. “Come, witch. Your work here is done and your reward awaits you. Guards! Take these ‘contestants’ and prepare them for the next arena. There’s a hungry audience out there!” Candice strutted away back up to the ground floor leaving her henchmen to ambush the pair into submission. 

 

“You should’ve just killed them and be done with it already, Candice.” Rowena closed an antique leather case in satisfaction, obviously it contained powerful items of use. The blonde girl smiled cunningly through her binoculars as she watches in anticipation for the new participants of the sadistic game. 

“Nonsense! This is way…better, you’ll see. I’ve got something really special installed for our cutie pies. Oh and you’re perfectly safe here, Rowena, so stay for the show! It’s about to start.” Candice waved at her airily and perched up her feet up on the edge of the balcony like a boss bitch. “Look! There they are!” The crowd started to buzz in excitement when the arena doors of opposite sides opened up, revealing two (of the three) very notorious characters often feared in the underworld. Dean Winchester and that angel in the trench coat.

“This just in, Ghouls, Monsters, Demons, Witches and Warlocks, we have with us live in the flesh the ‘Die Hard’ Hunter, Dean Winchester and the ever smouldering sexy trench coat-wearing, Angel of the Lord, Castiel! Please give them a round of applauds for joining us today, the Seven Sins Stadium!” The bunny costume demon host bounced around the platform enthusiastically. 

A roar of jeer and excitement swept over the area like a tsunami, submerging the sounds of chains clanging against Dean’s ankles and wrists, the demons that had dragged him over looking rather proud of themselves. They took off the blind fold so that his green eyes could adjust to his surroundings. The human’s only main concern was for Castiel and what sick games are they going to be thrown into. Immediately his jewel like eyes landed on the angel with the escorting demons to either side. His white collar stained with a little blood. Dean surmised that it must've been from whatever they've injected him with. One of them rudely pulled the darker man’s coat off of him.

“HEY! Get your hands off him!” Dean shouted out and was thoroughly ignored when they threw the coat to the screaming crowd, who fought over the item. The blonde double took as there appears to be fan girls among the monsters. “Crazy fuckers!” he scoffed and immediately returned his focus on his friend. Castiel looked uncomfortable though he looked like one of those Grim Reapers now that he’s standing in just his black suit. Only the charcoal blue tie remained as his trademark. 

“Dean! Are you hurt?” the Angel called to him. The blonde man shook his head, though wiping the smidgen of blood from where he was injected in the neck also. He looked at the belt currently strapped onto his waist, blocking his access to the escape symbols. 

“For f*ck’s sakes!” Dean cursed but then felt something tingling between the back of his spine whilst trying to rip the damn thing off. 

“Let us ask the wheel of destiny, what sins will the contestants be fighting for today?” The bunny host indicated adorably to the flashing circular diagram like a tacky daytime TV show. The participants also looked out of curiosity. 

“Watch this.” Candice licked her lips and with a click of her fingers, it flashed at exactly where she wanted it.  
Lust. 

Dean’s eyes widened in surprise and Castiel merely raised both eyebrows one hundred percent uncertain of what that entailed. 

“Yeah…not gonna happen.” The man rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, unsure if laughing things off is even appropriate right now considering the recent horrors he had witnessed shortly ago. 

“So without further ado, everyone please place your bets and enjoy the show!” The Bunny host disappeared from the area leaving the crowds to cheer on their chosen champions. Right on cue, the chains disappeared off his hands and foot.

“I don’t understand what they want from us, Dean.” The angel edged towards the taller man, treading carefully and wary of the hostile surroundings. 

“It’s better that you don’t, Cas.” Dean made his way towards him, “we need to get these stupid belts off us, I look like those ridiculous WWF wrestlers!” the blonde flipped his flannel shirt back down, stumbled slightly when what looked like some apparatus raised themselves above the ground. It held ‘x-rated adult’ items such as bondage equipment, restraints, handcuffs, and many more phallic battery operated tools that looked as though stolen from a sex shop. “WTF..They can't be serious! Well isn't this just...grand?!” Dean wasn’t going to be coy about what props they have been provided with, after all he’s a self-educated man when it came to these things but never in his darkest of dreams pictured them to be in the same vicinity as himself and the angel. A gut wrenching feeling crossed his stomach. 

“That’s strange, the ground is now transparent.” Cas looked down to his feet.  
Of course human eyes wouldn’t detect a thing, the blonde thought. They’re really getting up close and personal with their viewing pleasures, aren’t they? 

“Sick fucking bastards! I dunno if I should laugh or look the other way?” Dean grumbled to himself. 

“Don’t worry boys, not long to go now.” Candice spoke on her mic. 

“Until What?!” The human hollered back with plenty of attitude.

“Until you go completely crazy for each other, of course. So I’ll quickly explain the magic of it all before you both lose your minds. You’ve both been injected with ‘Lust’ and the antidote is on the back of your waist strap, like one of those adrenalin injectors for allergic reactions, the only catch is that it can only be activated by your opponent. The good news is once injected, you’ll stop the crazy Lust sin in you, but the bad news is that you’ll be paralysed 3 minutes tops until you get to return the favour to your opponent. Let’s just hope your bud (or you if vice versa) can resist the urge to screw you over while he waits his turn to be cured. Or… He could be totally in it to win it and use the cure to disarm and have his wicked way with you. Isn’t that exciting??! We’re all dying to find out, yes??” Candice twirled the mic like a singer in a band after her informative run-down. The punters whistled and cheered in approval. 

Castiel’s legs gave way and the handsome man fell to his knees. His hands shakily reached for his forehead as if trying to deal with a migraine. 

“Cas! What the-what’s happening to you?” Dean rushed over despite the warnings.

“So…What she says…could be true? They’ve infected us with ‘Lust’?” The angel in the black suit didn’t make eye contact.

“Sounds more like Viagra and Ice combined. I don’t feel any different though. Hey, man, stay with me, keep it together for a second and I’ll get that antidote from your back.”

The blue eyed man looked worried and confused by this point, but he complied and stood up a little shakily than he would’ve liked, this vulnerability sickening him. 

“Up you get,” Dean pulled him up a little further hooking his arms underneath the suited armpits and simply ignoring the crowds starting to hiss and boo from the lack of development. 

“You know boys, if you’d just gave in to one or the other, it would be over before you know it. Sure there’ll be humiliation and you’ll never regain an ounce of dignity but considering you’ll both walk out of here alive, it’s a bloody good deal.” Candice spoke on the mic, obviously confident in her creations. 

“I’ll take my chances, so fuck you very much!” Dean growled out and lifted the tucked shirt up from behind Castiel and felt around for the antidote. 

It must have been about a second, the next thing he felt the angel suddenly took a grip on his arm and judo threw him over the shoulder. The human crashed onto the floor and rolled up onto his feet through sheer reflects.  
After a few short coughs, “Gah!…Did you just judo threw me??” Dean stumbled around now wary of his friend. 

“Way to go, looks like it’s finally kicking in! I’m counting on you Dean, give us a good show!” Candice waved cheerily.

“Shit!” Dean gritted his teeth and chosen not to give rise to her remarks, focusing instead on the darker man in from of him. Castiel shook one last time before his face suddenly sprung up and looked at the blonde as though he was a tall glass of water and he’s been thirsty for a whole year. “Cas…Get a grip man, don’t look at me like that!” 

“Dean, my body won’t listen to senses…I…” Castiel hunched over again, “I’m being taken over by carnal urges…if you don’t escape me, I don’t know what I’ll do to you!” the angel took a few more breaths before he said nothing at all and only locked targeted on the man he once dragged out of hell. 

The angel in black began circling him, like a vulture and tugged the blue tie off of his neck. In a frighteningly fast speed, the dark Angel sprinted and tackled Dean to the ground, both rolled around from the impact. Dean coughed slightly before realising Cas had already straddled him and was about to bring down a mean punch when the green eyed prey deftly avoided it and tried to scramble for freedom. He felt strong hands grabbed at his father’s leather jacket desperately pulling it off his broad shoulders, only then did it sunken in on the eldest Winchester of what was very publicly about to take place by Castiel’s own hands. 

“St-stop this! Cas!” Dean gritted and only heard sounds of heavy breathing from his assailant who was totally immersed in removing the Winchester boy’s clothing one layer at a time. 

“Looking good there, Dean! How about I throw in some music to help set the mood for yous?” Candice was ecstatic and signalled to the backstage production to follow her orders.

‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’ Dean cursed to himself, the sounds of jeer and whistles almost drowned out by Mamas & Papas ‘Dream a little Dream of Me’ song. 

If he didn’t like this song before he’ll definitely hate it now. The crowds watched excitedly, letting the sweet music juxtapose the twisted act taking place in front of their depraved eyes. In a race for self-respect, the feisty man purposely let the jacket slide off his arms and used this moment to right hook the pretty vessel in the face, and kneed him in the stomach before escaping his clutch leaving the dark haired man to growl in annoyance. 

“Cas! Fight it, this is not you!” Dean tried to talk some senses to him. “Motherfuckers!” he cursed at the music blaring over his voice. 

This time the slightly shorter man upped the anti and threw some punches his way leaving dean to dodge them, though as soon as he tried to block, the angel trapped him in a lock hold and struck him hard across the face, but as far as everyone was concerned, this was a particularly stubborn human being who’s got plenty of grit left in him. Dean spat out the blood and moved like a mix martial artist adding a couple of more hits to the angel in an attempt to wear out the primal beast. 

“Back the fuck away from me now Cas!!!” Even if he could draw that symbol to make the rabid guy disappear, he wouldn’t be able to do it fast enough. Jimmy Novak’s hand caught one this time from Dean and he countered attack with hard hitting combos, leaving the hunter to drop to the ground like a tonne of bricks. 

The blonde was on his back and began to see stars. Worst of all a strange itch crept over him with a nauseous motion going through his belly, forgetting the suited man standing triumphantly over him. Dean’s swallowed some blood back down his throat possibly caused by his nose. ‘God, why did you make this one too strong?’ Dean gazed to the ceiling of the arena, heaving his chest like a large injured animal. The green eyes came back into focus again as the lashes fluttered and set themselves on his brainwashed friend, ‘If you didn’t make him so likeable and so damn beautiful, I’d break his neck by now’ Dean’s eyes half-lidded watched the angel seated himself on his crotch. That look of hunger and thirst filled Castiel, it grazed over the young man’s body as if overwhelmed that it could very soon belong to him. 

“Cas…” Dean wheezed slightly, his blue eyed friend ignored him and continued to undress him with his eyes, daring to reach his hands out to touch the red plaid shirt on his chest, “It’s not you, this isn’t you,” the bloody knuckled hands met the pale strong ones to push them away from touching him more. The crowd’s noise began to get louder. Cas’s breathing almost steadied themselves and this time his gaze had found Dean’s citrus green eyes, blinked twice like having met for the first time, before those angelic hands made their way to the rebellious human’s wrists, grasp it and pinned them on the ground dominantly. 

“Mine.” Was the only word Castiel breathed out to Dean leaving the freckled face man staring back speechless, frozen from the declaration and didn’t even register the next advancement when immediately those lips and teeth wrapped themselves around his jugular like a lion with a gazelle’s throat in it’s jaws. 

“Aah! St…stop! Get…off me, Cas!” Dean squirmed, trying to break free from the angel’s grip but the sensation of the dark stubbles rubbing against his skin or the lips sucking on his neck letting the teeth roughly bite down on him was unbalancing all of his physical senses as if his body welcomed the new discovery. 

The crowd went wild but to the under-dog, their noise was just like the sound of a TV left playing in the background. Then the nausea of the Lust drug started to dig into him like a sadistic bitch, Dean felt as though something inside was trying to unravel a part of him he wasn’t yet ready to face, but with Castiel holding him down like this, the dark blonde felt more imperative than ever to escape his clutches. His body began to struggle again but his eyes couldn’t stop taking in the view of the angel as if wanting to surrender. 

Without warning, Dean saw the antidote in Castiel’s grip. Oh shit, now he’s screwed! The blonde man fought and twisted as much as he could to throw this mighty being off him but of course, the handsome predator knew a lock hold move and jabbed the injector antidote into Dean’s neck and into the blood stream.  
“No…” Dean’s face relaxed and his body fell limp with it. The good news is that Lust was no longer fucking with his head, but the bad news is Cas will be doing that and more from here on end.  
The blonde grimaced as he helplessly watched the angel ripped his plaid shirt carelessly apart, sending buttons flying in different directions. 

Castiel wasted no time ripping up the final layer of the charcoal coloured t-shirt as if Dean was a Christmas present in need of opening and only paused for a moment to appreciate the perfect abs and pecks on display for all to see. The awful belt strap was the next to go, exposing the painted on escape symbol. If only he could just move, Dean thought but was interrupted when the pale hands gripped on his hips and pulled them down against the mid drift of the black pants, making his breath hitch from the sheer notion. The taller man winced to hide himself blushing profusely. 

‘He’s going to do it, right here, right now??!!’ Dean screamed internally. The angel seemed blinded to his surroundings with eyes only for the human’s body, growling barbarically at the brown leather belt around those perfect hip bones stopping him from pulling the denim pants deliciously off him. 

“No, Stop! Cas, don’t do this!” Dean still had function of his lips and voice. But his inner voice said something different, something much more nostalgic and maybe even ancient. Whatever it was, it was clear in his head and he knew he had to repeat it out loud.  
The hunter was angry, so very angry that they were being forced to act out in such a heinous and depraved manner for these monsters’ entertainment but more than anything, he was petrified of being taken apart by the one he adored the most. And how the angel would crash and burn once there was no past to return to, and forsaken the ruins of which he created with his own uncontrolled hands. 

Dean couldn’t bear the thought of losing Castiel from the aftermath and those strange foreign words escaped his mouth.  
Castiel stopped his hands from unbuckling the leather belt of his prey. ‘Wh-What?’ The angel croaked.

Dean continued to chant whatever those words were, it seemed to have an effect on the celestial being as he lunged forward to hold onto the human’s upper arms. 

“Aaaaah!!!” Castiel suddenly let out a cry of pain which made the blonde look over, it seems the angel’s hand is right where he had left his mark on his arm from perdition as it glowed a bright orange flame in colour, as if it’s pulling the vessel’s hand stuck in place. The ground began to shake, and the audience’s balcony started to crack. 

“Come on! Don’t stop now Dean, keep chanting those magic words to wake up the idiot pervert brother of mine! Let’s go, once more, with feeling!” a figure of Gabriel suddenly appeared as a fabric of Dean’s imagination pretending to be an orchestra conductor in the middle of a concert, which was all too surreal for this madness taking place. 

The blonde ignored the trickster as best he could and desperately continued to chant those words, feeling the heat on his scar light up even more, and praying in some reserved corner of his mind for Castiel to return to him. The lights of the arena exploded one by one spectacularly around them. 

“Dean…” The angel spoke in a strangled voice.

“Cas! Are you, you?!”

“Dean, I’m…I’m sorry, I don’t know what happened…” the angel breathed erratically and was tensing up.

“Don’t talk! Hurry and use my hand to cross out the symbol!” 

Candice stood up from her balcony in alarm as she watched the smoke rising from the ground from where the contestants have entangled themselves. She called the guards to get to their location to try and subdue them again.

“I can’t move my arms and legs, my will power is fighting my body, I just can’t move a thing!” The darker man crouched over Dean shaking on all his fours, but then his blue eyes spotted reinforcements from over his shoulders. “Dean, don’t stop chanting those words, whatever you do, don’t stop!”

Dean complied with the smallest hope of Castiel being himself again, whatever it took.

The angel let out an almost sounding war-cry above him, though before Dean could ask if he was ok, an enormous sound of feather rustling erupted and the black wings of his divine friend spread themselves out over him majestically, as if shielding them both. The green eyed man gawped in the wondrous beauty but was alerted again when demons ran towards them. The next thing he knew Castiel’s odd feathers turned into weapons and flew in different directions like throwing knives stabbing anything in its way, before detonating like a mini bomb, ripping off heads and limps. The handsome dark angel darted his glare at Candice and shot some lethal fire power her way. Dean wasn’t sure if she was destroyed or not but he continued to watch the angel rampage his warhead into the crowds. 

“I can feel my hands again!” Dean thought but was forced to slam his eyes shut when it looked like Castiel’s wings flapped down like sails on a ship in one massive wave that’s obliterating everything outside their three meter radius. “CAS!!!” Dean threw his arm around the angel’s neck and buried his head in the nook of his shoulder before triggering the escape symbol on his waist.

Sam almost toppled forward when the call came through in a form of light beaming out of his chest to form a glass orb, without hesitation the youngest Winchester grabbed it and smashed it on the ground, bursting into light until it dispersed, only to be replaced with an injured Dean clutched tightly in Castiel’s arms. No wings visible.

“Dean! Cas! What on earth, that was barely ten minutes!?! Are you ok?” Sam rushed over. 

“Cas…Cas!” the topless eldest Winchester boy crouched over the angel friend who looked as though he had ran a marathon. An explosion erupted from where the abandoned warehouse was stole their attention for a moment but they soon focused on their friend. 

“Don’t touch me, Dean. Please, just don’t.” Castiel was almost breathless, “Stay…away from me.” He said before completely blacking out. 

Within five seconds, the rest of the rescued prisoners appeared from out of nowhere and fell six foot from mid-air all around them, conscious, uninjured and completely shell shocked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, this is where the major warnings apply, if you haven't already noticed, please be aware before continuing! Thank you for making it this far. I've been super nervous about writing this extremely adult-theme fic, it's as good as it gets. And it's going to be a little while before I post the future chapters (back to brain storming) so thank you for giving this story a go!

“How’s he doing, Sammy?” Dean lifted his head from resting on his bandaged arms and hands. 

“He was ranting in Enochian but finally managed to settle down. You look like you could use some rest.” 

“Hmm…” Dean buried his head again on top of the table.

“Dean, what happened in there-?” Sam spoke but saw his brother gave a really deep breath and eased off the table altogether, with that don’t-go-there body language, he started to retreat away. 

“You’re right, Sammy, I’m going to take that rest now. I’ll let you know everything tomorrow.” The eldest raked though his dirty blonde hair which was a tad overgrown for his liking and listlessly headed towards his chamber. 

“Ok, I’ll er, I’ll go and drop off the hunters back in town then, we’ll catch up in the morning.” The concerned brother grabbed the keys off the table watching his brother disappear into the corner.

“Make that afternoon, Sammy. Night.” Dean’s voice echoed back. 

Dean stopped between the door-way at the room where Castiel was sleeping, for a moment. The dark handsome angel looked peaceful, very unlike the lust-filled monster he had previously encountered. The citrus green eyes trailed towards the hand cuffs securing his feathered friend next to the bed frame. 

The Winchester continued to his room, and straight into the ensuite, ready to cleanse himself of the evening’s weirdest and sickening memory with a power shower, hoping the sounds of gushing water would drown out the memories of animalistic carnal sounds he had heard or the desperate moans the angel made when he kissed and sucked on his neck. The blonde covered his face in shame letting it wash away from him as long as it needed, pouring over the fact that if it wasn’t for the horrific surrounding, Dean’s body was ready and willing to hand itself over to Castiel. His hand trembled slightly as it traced the area of where the angel planted his hungry lips on his skin. It bruised, of course, no doubt Sam would’ve noticed too. 

That image of being pinned down and over powered by the angel in black, flooded his mind again, and remembering the shock of feeling his body jolted in reaction to this conquest.  
What’s this? Self-loathing again? Why? Because his mouth shouted ‘no’ but his body urging a big ‘yes’? Dean slammed the bathroom tiles with his fist and turned off the shower. Nothing made sense. Just confusion.

“What am I?” Dean muttered to himself and got out. He wasn’t sure how but he managed to get to bed dried and clothed. He thought of Castiel before slipping off into a deep sleep, just anxious to see him wake up and recover again. What words would he exchange next time? This is all very overwhelming, he decided, and let himself fall sound asleep.

 

“Dammit!” The blonde man cursed out when he woke up to a start, only just realising that both he and Cas had lost their coats and jackets of sentimental value. He got up and huffed trying to not let this get him down and climbed off the bed, put on his hoodie and grabbed the mobile phone through sheer muscle memory.

It was strange to wonder around the bunker in his slacks since he was mostly on the move, but the hunter has made up his mind that this event is going into the ‘write off’ section of his memory bank, therefore he’s going to let it off. The dark blonde smirked to himself as he noted something written online about psychopaths drinking only black coffee when he began sipping the fresh brew from his cup. The phone vibrated. It was Sam and Dean didn’t hesitate to answer it.

“Sammy?” The eldest answered gruffly. 

“Dean! Are you alright?” Sam’s voice sounded anxious. 

“Yea-yeah…why, what’s going on?”

“I-I dunno. I just came back from dropping off the hunters…and, I’m at the front door, but I can’t get in…”

“Wait, what? You do have the keys, right? On the keyring?” Dean quickly placed the cup down.

“It’s…strange, I’m telling you, I’ve open the door but the inside is just land & dirt. The inside of the bunker’s gone, like magic! Do you know what’s going on, Dean??” Sam stared into the vast empty space of dirt and grass through the entrance.

“I’m on my way to the door now, hang on Sammy.” The eldest brother flashed a dark look often seen when he’s done messing around. 

As soon as he came round to the hall way he halted to an immediate stop and his face wore a look of upmost surprise. Castiel was standing firm in his white shirt and black suit, though both his sleeves were casually rolled up to ¾ length, calmly painting the symbols on the wall with his blood as if it’s part of a regular DIY chore. In fact most of the walls are covered with them. The angel noted the blonde’s presence and serenely glanced over.

“Hey, Cas…what’s the meaning of all of this?” Dean lowered the phone slightly from his face, frozen on the spot.

“Hello, Dean.” A faint smile crept up on the angel’s already attractive face, “Didn’t I warn you, to get away from me?” something was very off. 

Castiel went from holy tax accountant to Reservoir Dogs in zero point two seconds. His bed hair looked almost purposely rugged. The blood evaporated from his arms as the angel stepped eerily towards the human, climbing those few steps before coming to the same level as the slightly taller man. Dean instinctively took a few pace backwards unsure of what’s happening to his friend.

“Cas?” Dean croaked, trying to contain his screaming instinct to run but also the other instinct that’s giving him the crazy magnetic pull towards the celestial being. The sounds of Sam’s worried voice continue to come through on the phone. 

“We have unfinished business, you and I.” The sultry man approached him, closing in on the gap between them, “I think it’s time to pick up where we left off.” Castiel locked his crystal blue eyes on his target, it was filled with resolve and promises of victory. Panic stabbed at vulnerable one like an angel blade and he forced his legs to run as fast as he could.  
“Where are you running to, Dean? There are no entrance or exit to this place. It’s only a matter of time before I find you.” Castiel rolled his eyes like ‘please’ before calmly following him. 

“Dean! Dean! What’s going on? What’s happening?” Sam’s voice called over.

“He’s still under the seven deadly sin’s spell, Sammy!” The older brother flushed furiously, his hands shook as he jumped into his usual hunting attire, “He’s worked some magic and turned the place into Howl’s Moving Castle. I think he must’ve broken something after escaping from that place. I can’t talk, he’s coming for me! Get Crowley to find Rowena, we need to get that witch to undo whatever she’s installed for that demon bitch Candace!” the pretty blonde grabbed a few weapons and stopped at an angel blade, not really taking in the sounds of Sam cursing on the other side of the phone, “I’m not sure if I can win this time, Sammy. Please hurry!” and dashed out of his room leaving the angel blade behind. The righteous man hadn’t forgotten the Seppuku nightmare and wanted to make sure it doesn’t come true, no matter what peril he’s in, he won’t kill Castiel. 

“There’s no point in running, Dean, your intoxicating scent lures me to you like following bread crumbs.” Castiel strolled through the corridors, his voice sensually echoing through the establishment. 

Dean had just packed the special handcuffs from the interrogation room when he heard an explosion of the door to his bedroom in the not too far off distance. The angel quirked a brow, glanced down with a sly smile from that little display of his power and continued down the path to his Dean. 

“It’s like the perfume found in the garden of sin, it will lead me to you, Dean Winchester.” The angel’s head twitched slightly like a cat’s ear picking up the scurrying sounds of mice, as the human dashed across the hallway with holy oil next on his to-find list. 

Another sound of doors exploding, noting that his pursuer isn’t far behind.  
The human raided the bookshelf where he secretly stashed an emergency supply but it was nowhere to be found.

“Looking for this?” Castiel’s voice emerged holding a sports water bottle containing exactly what was sought. Without hesitation, the blonde man whirled round and lunged for the offence hoping for some element of surprise but the dark handsome vessel smoothly dodged him and threw the item out of reach. The young man had tumbled against the table chairs and decided his next plan would be the anti-angel symbol he needed to quickly make, as if his mind has been read, a strong hand snapped around Dean’s wrist and slammed it down hard against the grand table, leaving the switch blade to clatter against the floor. 

“That won’t be necessary, Dean.” Castiel held down the disarmed hand, his head cocked to the side to look at the catch. 

“Tche! Back the hell away from me, Cas!” Dean threw his free arm to swipe at his friend’s face though that was expertly caught as well and pinned down against the table. “Gaah!” Dean tugged and pulled at his arms under Castiel’s grip, “Let of me, Cas! I’m deadly serious, I’ll kick your ass if you don’t stop this now!”

“Will you?” The angel of Thursday replied quite amused, holding the righteous man down on the table, his strong vessel loomed above the captive possessively.  
The blonde bit down in frustration, since the angel’s crotch was in between his thighs making the striking range impossible. “You can struggle all you like but I’ll make it perfectly clear your resistance is futile against someone like me.” 

The dominant man looked down at him, with a smile so self-assured leaving the trapped freckled face man to gaze up in dread with innocent wide-eyes like a deer caught in the headlights. He swallowed hard, never in all his life did he think it would come to this, as the pretty hunk twisted and heaved his body, anything he could do to get out of those god-like grips. Dean slumped back down exhausted from the nervous effort, his body clammy from sweat and his gaping mouth panting in disbelief. 

“Dammit!” he growled when he felt the assailant’s leg kicked his away from lifting up to do a lock-hold move.  
The sapphire eyes watched with growing fascination, the man knew them well, those soul-searching eyes held unusual powers to disarm him almost emotionally bulldozing his brick walls, Dean would come undone just by staring into those beautiful blues, but today he’s hating his own lime green eyes taking on the same gravitational pull to the new way the angel was undressing him with that look of icy dark desires. A smile so subtle spread across the handsome dark haired man but the arrogance contained in them could prove too much for Dean to handle. For the angel, the excitement of capturing a wild animal like this particular hunter gave him an amazing high and the prospect of controlling the eldest of the Winchester was fiercely turning him on, like a violent storm raging inside of this cool exterior whilst his desire for the young man threaten to consume him like the fires of hell. 

“I’m going to make you mine, Dean.” That’s when Dean Winchester saw the angel’s eyes dilated in its thirst for him.

“No…” Dean shook his head, “No! Cas, wait! You’re not thinking straight! Don’t-” Strong beautiful hands began pulling apart the captive’s plaid shirt, with the said man’s hands now free, the panicking green eyed one used all his efforts to fight back, pushing against the black suited shoulders, striking at those arms and attempted to throw his fists at the perfect stubbled jaws. 

“Stay still.” Castiel’s order was barely noted when a moment after, Dean felt as though the right side of his face was hit by a cricket bat when the soldier of heaven dealt him a swift back-hand against his freckled cheek. 

“Aah!” the hunter squirmed, stunned momentarily as his hands fell down defenceless, Dean’s head rolled from side to side feeling his skin stinging like hell. When he came to, the corner of his mouth had bled and his eyes involuntarily watered from the pain.

Well he didn’t expect to be slapped like a disobedient whore since the Winchester always thought of himself as a manly man, but this took him down a peg or two. Dean was seething and shot Castiel the most indignant look of all time, as he feebly pushed at the keen hands, though they pretty much tore his shirt into pieces like Christmas wrapping paper, exposing his bare chest.  
The angel stopped for a few seconds to admire his handiwork at the dishevelled Dean, who looked so good enough to eat right now. The next attack came at his flies when the button was simply ripped off from the denim. The blonde blushed furiously and tried to get up, lashing out like a wild animal disapproving vehemently. 

Castiel simply tsk, and right hooked the blonde slamming him back down onto the table, not allowing him time to recover, the angel flipped the pretty man onto his stomach, ripping the cord from the nearby toppled lamp and wound it tight around the human’s wrists behind his back. His body suddenly tensed up in fear, now realising he’s at the mercy of rogue angel. Castiel flipped him back over to face each other. 

Those fearful pleading green eyes filled the celestial being with a cause to serve.

“C-Cas…please…don’t..hurt me.” The eldest Winchester pleaded, blood flowed from his nose down his face, but his head was roughly pulled back with the vessel’s hand roughly yanking his dirty blonde hair. “Ah..!”

“Dean…” Castiel whispered into the pink ear lobe, “When you look like that, I just want to mess you up,” his other free hand snaked their way down the denim pants.

“Don’t you touch me!” The blonde hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes weak and scared. The toned body shuddered at the sensation of his friend’s fingers wrapping themselves around his member. 

“Why? Because you might like it?” Castiel still held a tight grip on Dean’s dirty blonde locks possessively, while his other arm wasted no time to stroke his prisoner’s prized parts.

“Don’t think I don’t see how you look at me? The way you lick your lips whenever your eyes wondered around my physical appearance?”

“That’s not true…” Dean blushed profusely, gasping, his face weakening to Castiel’s hand movements in his briefs, powerless to stop his own blood rushing eagerly to the angel’s touch and feeling himself grow magnificently.

“Then it wouldn’t devastate you if I dropped this meat suit, find a female replacement and screw you with it?”

Dean’s eyes widened at the sheer prospect of losing the Cas in the current form he was always fond of, it’s a confliction of needing this divine being, but also wanting this forceful way to stop. He quickly hardened his face in revolt against his assaulter.  
“If it’ll get you away from me right now, sure, go for it.” His voice couldn’t hide the tremors but struggling all the same. 

“I don’t think so, Dean.” The angel smiled gently but his Ceylon eyes spoke of control and superiority. 

“Cas!” The young man winced from the stimulus forced on him, tearing his eyes away from the other man staring him down, trying with all his might to mentally kill the chemistry in his lower region and what he wouldn’t give right now to figure out the Enochian words spoken at the arena that brought Castiel back to him.  
Dean heaved his chest trying to breathe through the firm hand pumping his shaft to a good steady rhythm. Pleasure is crawling slowly beneath his skin and threatening to unlock that secret thing he had for Castiel that’s locked away and buried deep down inside of his soul, but thanks to the lust-crazed angel, it looks as though what has been kept hidden is now slowly getting excavated. Dean’s not mentally prepared for this, he never thought he’d had to deal with the ‘issue’ of how he really ‘sees’ Cas, this was meant to go with him to the grave, not being unravelled right here and now forcibly by the person in question. He’s in trouble.

 

But damn, amidst the assault Dean couldn’t ignore the wonderful familiar scent of the angel. He’s in there, somewhere, just trapped and taken over by the sin.  
“*Gasp* Hngh..Stop..that!” a pleasure pulled him back to earth in a form of the handsome vessel using his tongue to play with Dean’s erection. His face completely beet red from the coaxing “Please! You don’t have to do this…” the blonde despite being tied up tried to edge away but was held firmly in place by the black suited man, “Don’t make Cas do this!”

The angel flashed his ocean blue eyes at the prisoner whilst seductively running his tongue up the underside of the pulsing shaft, “What makes you think I’m not me, Dean?” He said coolly before sinking his head over all of Dean’s length, leaving the said man to gasp uncontrollably.

“Aaah! Lemme…g-go.” The blonde tried to appeal to the angel again but was met with an arched eyebrow that basically translated as ‘I do the fuck I want’. The hunter fell in a heap of his own weight, shuddering to the motions of those luscious lips sucking him into pleasure wonderland. “Cas…don’t!...!...” Dean’s head fell back, forgetting about the bloody right side of his face, his mouth parted letting out erratic heavy breaths, he couldn’t think, just feeling everything he’s never asked for from Castiel, it was a hundred fold better than anything he had ever experienced from any woman. He hated his body right now, it was abandoning him and jumping ship to what the angel had to offer. 

“Hnng…Uaah!” A cry escaped Dean’s lips before he could stop it, shuddering again to the handsome dark haired man swallowing faster and sucking on the rod harder, “Fuck!” the young man cursed at himself for letting out lewd sounds but not only that. One hand began to squeeze and tug at his crown jewels while the other pinched at his nipple, the sensitive left one, revealing just how educated Castiel is when it comes to Dean’s body.  
“Oh! N-no!” Dean called out panicking as he was nearing, the pleasure was slowly engulfing him like drowning in warm liquid gold, squirming and panting at the angel’s molestation. “Cas! Stop! Aaaah! You’re going to make me…” Dean could barely string the words together trying to get the angel to respond or ease off, but the vessel seductively held his gaze on Dean which only caused the said blonde to deepen into the colour of crimson, seeing his strong slick limb fucking his friend’s head. “OUgh!” His green eyes sprang wide open looking towards the direction of heaven and his back arching like a bridge into multiple spasms as he felt his own fluid taking flight into the back of the handsome man’s throat, just falling apart in his mouth. Castiel dutifully sucked and drank down the thick warm juice the result of his forced pleasures. “Cas…” Dean panted, no one saw those glazed lucid absinthe like eyes almost crossed themselves before rolling to the back of his head, letting his body shudder until he was completely spent.  
Castiel licked his lips rising to watch the breathless hunter lay there on the table, with hands still tied behind his back, his ripped t and flannel shirt decorating the exposed chest and abs, trailing his line of sight down to post ejaculated cock. You could compare Dean to a renaissance sculpture, sexier than the statue of David and restrained at the total mercy of an angel. Those adorable teeth peering through underneath parted plump lips combined with the rest of the view was simply too delectable for Castiel to resist any longer.

He flipped the hunter eagerly onto his stomach bending him over the grand table and yanking down the briefs and the denim jeans in two tries, completely exposing the eldest Winchester’s sexy firm rump. 

“No! Wait,” the blonde didn’t even had time to recover, “That’s enough! Please, no more!”

“I think it’s my turn now.” The blue eyed man responded and coated his own fingers generously with his saliva and efficiently unbuckling his belt.

“Stop!” The young man felt a digit press into his exposed pucker, and keenly buried itself inside his ass. His voice hitched from the intrusion, feeling it move back and forth a couple of times. “Stop it! It feels weird!” Dean protested, pulling at his restraints. The digit exited his passage only to re-enter with the second digit. “Aargh! It hurts!” 

A gentle chuckle emerged from that heavenly voice, “This is nothing compared to what you’re about to receive.” And the other hand helped itself to a squeeze of Dean’s left cheek, massaging it indulgently.  
“Cas…” Dean voiced out in between each motion of the fingering, “I beg” the digits twisting their way in and out, “you, please,” scissoring his passage, “stop this” and jabbing thoroughly, developing slickness and the sounds that match it. 

It didn’t escape the angel’s notice when the young man’s leg shook, and Dean suddenly became quiet. The intrigued man re-adjusted his fingers’ angles, it must’ve hit something really good because he saw the dark blonde grimaced successfully killing his voice. The angel wore the same look on his face like that time when he ate the burgers in the lower hundreds, smiling at his next plan of attack when he withdrew his fingers and pressed the pointy end of his rod against the moist entrance. 

“*Gasp* Don’t…Don’t you dare, Cas!” Dean gritted his warnings at his altered friend, struggling more and kicked several times at the vessel’s legs who seemed unphased.

“You talk too much, Dean, I should gag you but then I just remembered I’d rather hear you scream…” 

“AAAAaaaargh!!” A cry of pain ripped out from the blonde’s throat underneath shocked green eyes. The angel watch his helmet disappear inside Dean’s opening.

“Just a bit more. Haha, not really, there’s quite a while left.” Castiel breathed deeply with a broken smile.

“Nnnngmph!” Dean grimaced the thick & long penetration sinking into him, his legs trembling from the pain.

“Hah ah,” The angel panted, as he became fully sheathed, “it’s tight…but so good inside,”

“I…hate…you…” Dean tried to turn his face as far as it could reach, his tear stained eyes filled with defiance but his voice was laced with emotional hurt.

The other man’s hand simply reached out and raked the dirty blonde hair before grabbing them roughly again and pinning his head down, “We’ll see about that, won’t we, Dean?” He began pulling out, then in an instant, the two hands gripped on the hunter’s wonderful hips and began to plummet himself into the young man. 

Dean yelled out feeling the full impact of Castiel’s enormous hard cock splitting his body into halves, sobbing from the pain. Helplessly taking it, his shoulders was stiff as a corpse and the bound arms behind his back was as tense like a bow string’s pulse. His fists clenched forcing the nails to dig into his palms every time the hard meat ploughed into him. “Aaagh! Nnng..Aaaah!” he couldn’t contain the pain, not exactly like hell itself but it’s definitely earnt a place in his pain threshold, “Take it out! Please, Cas! It’s too big….it hurts. Please!” tears continued to stream down his perfect freckled face.

Castiel didn’t comply, he was transfixed by the pure glow of being inside Dean, like paradise, the walls felt like they was pulling in his shaft, tantalising the entire flesh. It was so sublime, taking this Winchester by force could be his ‘new heaven’. Castiel continued to thrust deep and slow. 

“Ah!…so tight, Dean! Mmmf…your ass is sucking me in,” His brows furrowed above the Ceylon sapphire eyes, biting down the intense ecstasy from his claim, massaging both rumps passionately, he leant over to nibble between the blonde’s shoulder blades, “And stop being so melodramatic, Dean, we're the same size. It’s a wonder why I haven’t taken you by force much, much sooner than this.”

Dean clung to this moment’s pause, trying to breathe out his pain, though the lips of the angel on his shoulders rippled chills down his spine. “Please, Cas, we’re family…don’t do this.” Dean sobbed. 

“Is that what you really think of me, as a family?” Castiel thrusted into that special spot he noted earlier that caused the hunter’s knees to give way, but the blonde man was obstinate enough to not let his cries satisfy the dominant being. “Just ‘family’? I can’t hear you, Dean?” The captor began to buck and slammed into that area, sending the recipient into a frenzy. 

“Ough!” the green eyes sprang to life staring frighteningly yet confused at the reactions of this body, feeling the pain soon dissolve into a peculiar sensation, a new form of pleasure each time the angel pushed his large meat into the Winchester’s passage. “Aaah! Stop! Uaaah!!” 

“I’ve found a little nice spot in there, Dean, let’s see how you’ll resist me now.” Castiel slapped his rear before grasping it and began to pick up his pace, keeping his aim precise like a good soldier. The other man’s body temperature began to rise, and his stomach began to coil to the abuse. 

‘Oh god! I-I’m sorry, I mean, what is this??! What am I supposed to do now? It’s starting to feel kind of good. I don’t understand, how can this be ok? My body is starting to like this? It hurt before but now, my ass feels…why does it feel so good??’ Dean’s thoughts circled around what was left of his resolve, trying to grit down the cries of pleasure threatening to escape his plump lips and not forgetting for one moment the attractive blue-eyed man relentlessly pounding into him over the table. 

“Aaangh!” a lewd sound did escape, which made the angel smile excitedly. “Cas! Aaah! St-Aah!”

“You’re starting to feel it, I know you are, don’t deny it?” Castiel smirked handsomely. Suddenly the freckled face man’s mouth formed a shape of the letter ‘O’, feeling as though his derrière was suddenly rammed by a mechanical sledge hammer, hitting harder at his prostate over and over, the grand table synchronised to the rumble as if there was an earthquake.

“Aagh! Noo! You’re! Going to! Break! Me!” The blonde pleaded, despite the immense pleasures, “Cas! Please! Please! Stop!” his words trembling, slowly drowning under the weight of the dominance of the suited man. 

The angel let out the most territorial grunt Dean has ever heard, most likely fully immersed in taking the hunter apart. Without warning, Dean’s rear was slapped quite hard on top of being penetrated by a powerful being. “Aaah!” the said man cried out in shock, before another smack soon followed. 

“You like that, don’t you, Dean?” his hands groped the hunter’s erection bobbing up and down underneath the thrusting. “I’m violating you and spanking you and it’s turning you on. Do you want punishment? Are you a masochist, Dean Winchester? Shall I treat you like a naughty boy?”

The said man shook his head in refusal even though his mouth gaped open from the shock of the appealing strange combination. Another smack on his rump force an almost C minor cry out from Dean. His face red from the pleasure and pain. 

“Can’t you hear how wet you are? Your virgin ass is melting hot juices from my pounding cock.” Another slap to his bottom, forcing out yet another lewd sound, and another with more conviction as the large angel rod rammed against his special place and pulsating pleasures to the very fibre of his being. 

“AAaaagh!” Dean cried out provocatively, not hating himself any less though his tears are muddled between pain, intense pleasures and a whole heap of shame. “C-Cas…” his husky voice almost squeaked helplessly, panting uncontrollably.

“Oh my -” Castiel bit down that word, “You’re so fucking hot, feels so good, mmph…” The angel continued to buck into him like a wild animal.

“I can’t – take – anymore…I’m going to break.” The hunter began to tremble like a leaf amidst the barbaric thrusts, with a tiny puddle of saliva forming around where his face was forced to into submission. 

“Oh! It’s coming, oh wow, there’s going to be…lots of it. I’m going to let you have it, all of it, Dean.” Castiel watched the hunter shook his head in refusal. “So good you can’t even speak?”

“Aaagh! Don’t-Aaah!” Dean cussed out ignoring the irony of it, losing control of his body drowning entirely in insatiable pleasure. He wasn’t sure at which point his body relaxed, ceasing the pain but right now it’s loving the rough hard pounding of Castiel being inside him. His hunter brain is telling him everything feels like bliss, and his stomach tightening themselves. He was giving in and it frightened him. His body was tingling all over in pulsing pleasures.

“It’s coming…” Castiel’s perfect jaws hardened, though his eyes downcast focusing all his energy into the restrained blonde, ramming twice as fast letting the moist flesh slap each without dropping the power of each thrusts. “I’m going to give it to you…”

“No…no! Don’t Cas…Oh!” Dean shook his head in his final protest even though his body wanted so much to be devoured by the angel, “Please…no…more…Oh G-” like being hit by multiple waves of the sea, the pleasure was most imminent. 

“I’m coming, Dean!” Pale hands gripped on tight on the young man’s hips like claws of an eagle, almost pulling out entirely only to ram into him with added conviction, “UAaaah!” Castiel threw his head back let his hips do the final blows, bucking into the man in front of him like a wild beast.

“Aaagh...hah!!” Dean’s lewd voice could be clearly heard as he responded to the feel Castiel’s helmet kneading his prostate with all the hits, spraying him like a hot exploding champagne and coating his walls with its thick sticky fluid. The shaft continued to stir and pump him to the brim, making squelching noises inside his hole until it leaked out access cum. The blonde man shuddered helplessly as his body continued to get pulled into fully sheathing the rod, acting as a depository for the remainder of the angel’s semen.  
Dean squirmed feeling the angel’s member leave his body, sighing and panting in the moment of madness. What the actual fuck, the green eyed hunter questioned his mind, the angel just forced him but his body is feeling insatiable and still buzzing from the abuse. This is fucked up! 

“Please…Cas, untie me.” Dean’s dry throat spoke at last. In an instant, the hand that had once gripped him from perdition grabbed his left shoulder to turn him over onto his back to face each other, making the human gasp.

Castiel had just caught his breath again but then he looked at his human. Dean’s bloody nose and lip has mostly dried with a slight drool from being pinned down, but it was the look he wore that turned him on something fierce but at the same time hurt his vessel’s heart. It reminded him of that time when the eldest Winchester wept to his brother and confessed ‘he wished he couldn’t feel a damn thing’, when he was at his weakest most open and vulnerable point. Dean now looks at Castiel in the same way as that time, tearful, emotionally hurting and vulnerable. This just makes the angel want him more. 

“You’re mine, now, Dean.” Castiel said. 

There wasn’t time to process anything, because next time those teary camel lashes flickered, it was shadowed by the other man’s face, suddenly under siege with his own lips pried open with clashing teeth and eager tongue invading in, as the younger man tried to defend it with his own but the angel reigned supreme taking it by force and devouring Dean’s mouth, enjoying the flavour of its spoils. 

The blonde moaned from the shocking intrusion, as unwarranted as it was, his body had already clung onto the warmth and the bond it offered. Dean had long desired this but never in hell’s bells was he going to put it in action. The circumstances was less than ideal, but there was something extremely nostalgic and comforting in the way Castiel was locking lips and twirling his tongue around inside of his mouth. 

Castiel forced a squirm out of his human when he began sucking the tasty Winchester tongue, nibbling on the plump pink lips and running his own tongue along them tenderly. The dark stubbles crushed against him but he didn’t mind feeling the bitter chocolate hair flopping against his own forehead or the pounding heartbeat felt pressing on his own chest. Without disconnecting, the dark haired one hastily threw off his suite jacket and ripping his own shirt off his broad shoulders before leaning into Dean and using both hands to fondle with the tanned nipples standing pert right to the attention its’ receiving. Dean mewed involuntarily from the advancement but by this stage his body was already putty in the angels hands, which continued to tease him throughout the pashing session. As soon as the blonde tore his face away for air, the alpha wasted zero time and placed both of Dean’s toned knees on his strong shoulders.

“What? Wait…again??” Dazed and high from the kiss, the hunter’s slow to catch on that the rogue angel was up to next. Castiel was hard and ready to go again positioning himself in Dean’s entry. 

“U-Aaah!” Dean threw his head back from the initial breach but his body soon welcomed the familiar intruder. His body resonated with the thick shaft wrapping around it lovingly and tightly. 

“Mmm…all mine.” Castiel licked his lips like a cat that got its cream, burying his hard member inside Dean again, he grabbed a handful of the dirty blonde hair from the back of his head and pushing his face to look down at himself, “This is a nice view, Dean,” he pulled out slowly before sinking into him all the way to the hilt, making his human cry out from the penetration, “let it burn into your memory and how it feels to have me fuck you deep inside.” 

“Aah! Aah! Stop!” Dean blushed, wincing his beautiful green eyes away from that area. It was strange to watch himself get ploughed but his body felt sensational nonetheless. He was always an expert at giving but now being forced at the receiving end, it’s giving him mixed feelings about how good Cas was at this too. “I…don’t want it!” He huffed out.

“Stop lying, Dean.” Castiel pulled his hair so that they’re face to face again, “look at me and tell me you’re not enjoying this?” 

The green eyes looked at him in dread like someone caught with their hand in the cookie jar, wincing from the thrusts and mouth parting whilst trying to process the pleasures. He can’t handle this. Holding eye contact with the most gorgeous being on heaven & earth whilst getting fucked by the said person was too much for even Dean to bear. He tried but ended up with just a quick glance before turning beet red and looking away. 

“Still planning on denying it?” The angel firmly gripped and hipped up the attractive hunter before plummeting into his passage harder and faster. He never took his eyes off the blushing man beneath him. 

“Aah! Cas!” Dean cried out letting his voice betray him as it responds well to the abuse, he pathetically tried to grimace the pleasures into silence but the angel soon put a stop to it. “Mmph!” The apple green eyes sprang open to Castiel’s long black lashes who took him by the mouth again, prying it open for the taking and letting his tongue wrestle for dominance. 

Indeed, their bond was taken to a whole new level as Dean finds himself consumed in his entirety, his body trembling like a boiling pot, spiling over fluids as a result of the angel bucking into him like an easy sport and hopelessly moaning like a greedy whore into his mouth. If the angel had lost his mind, the hunter was soon to follow at the rate he’s going. His shameless body lapping up the forced entry, the indescribable intrusion to his core threaten to mind-break him, pulling him into a world without question, reason or inhibitions. Dean was melting, and sinking into Castiel’s doing because right now, despite the heinous acts, he never wanted this kiss to end, sure this is not his real friend doing this right now, but Castiel is the closest person in his life right now (apart from Sam), plus he tastes like honey and camomile tea, the warmth and comfort of his mouth is what the blonde has internally desired for such a long time. Everything happening was wrong but physically it was euphoria. Even if the handsome vessel was banging into him barbarically and began to pump Dean’s strained rod vigorously or even when the other free hand began to wrap around his throat tightening their grip on his neck. 

It was frighteningly wonderful. Dean, you masochistic bastard, he thought to himself. Something nasty was growing inside of the blonde, the more Castiel incessantly thrusted into him, molesting him and strangling him, this balloon of fierce turn-ons and lust was about to blow. If his resistence was Elvis, he had left the building quite a while go.  
Castiel was close, his brilliant blues peered at Dean the whole time not taking his eyes off of him, just watching the other man’s eyes glazed over into the colour of jade, getting lost from being taken over. Or just losing consciousness from the lack of air. The dark haired one could feel the passage clamp down on his thrusting shaft from the strain of the strangulation he was inflicting. It sent him over the edge beyond his expectation and the angel broke the kiss to steady himself for the final lap. 

“Oh, Dean!” Castiel gasped deeply, he bit on the same shoulder close to wear he left the mark on his human, barely noting the blonde tensing from the grip on his neck, he pumped the young man’s shaft faster to match his own penetrative speed.  
Dean croaked Cas’s name silently whilst choking, but suddenly as if someone had placed him smack bang in front of a rip curl, the wave was coming to claim him. “Dean, aah, I’m coming! Dean!” Castiel gritted through his ejaculation as he let it hit the hunter’s special place again, spraying inside it at the same time feeling as if the inner walls are milking him tightly, simultaneously Dean went into a spasm of climaxing multiple orgasms as if there was a new year's eve fireworks going off in his body, not thought possible with men but anything was possible when you’re getting screwed by an angel after all. Especially from having been struck in the right places though penetrative sex, exploding cum from a hand job plus the strange kink of being strangled, Dean didn’t stand a chance against a formidable foe like Castiel. The blonde gasp for air as soon as his throat was released, still feeling his body tingle all over, until eventually he felt a tug of the handsome man exiting him and disappearing from sight. 

How am I going to explain this to Sammy, Dean panted in thought, letting the remnant of the angel slide down his legs before eventually passing out on the table.


End file.
